


Amara

by MidnightStar789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, He's actually stronger then her..., Sheymel is Amara's kid, listen to the Song!, the relationship is siblings, the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStar789/pseuds/MidnightStar789
Summary: Amara: I was the beginning and I will be the end.Me: that's being a little dramatic…





	

Blinking they opened their eyes and _saw_ nothing, then came feeling in their form, the limitless space between their shoulders which moved them, although they did not know **_how_** _they moved with it._ They knew how to create and how to destroy, but not how they could feel the breeze though their hair. Or how they _knew_ that they would be classified as female. Hearing a Song start she looked around yet couldn't find the source, so she decided to enjoy the Song and closed her eyes. Swaying turned into graceful leaps, bounds, and pirouette’s that would make any ballet dancer green with envy. What this being could not see as she danced to the sound of the universe was that she was creating currents and paths though the beginning clouds that would form the stars.

 

She stopped dead when she felt and saw the explosion of light in front of her, her long limbs coming to a halt mid spin. Her eyes snapped open to observe the young male in front of her. His limbs were smaller, shorter and overall younger than hers, his eyes not as knowledgeable as hers for the universe had not been singing to him for as long as her. He opened his eyes and she  _ knew _ he was to be known to her as  _ brother _ , and should be cherished she breathed out the word: “Brother…” her voice sounded of chaos, pitches clashing, of stars colliding, and the sound of black holes being born.

 

“Sister...I would call you Amara. Teach me how to dance as you do Amara.” He said sounding of dulcet tones, of stars being made, and dark decadent melted chocolate. She nodded and started to dance again, only to stop when her younger brother refused to do a leap that would destroy a star in his way after they had been dancing side by side for time unknown to the Song of the universe.

 

“Brother, why did you not leap with me?” she asked her brother from one side of the destroyed twin star of the one her brother was standing next to.

 

“I can not destroy anymore of the things that where here before us. I will find something else to do.” He replied moving away from the young star, his great wings slitting without his notice, as the Song changed getting softer. She watched as he started gathering some dust together and thought that maybe he would like some dust and rocks from the far side to add to his pile. So she danced over to the far side and stopped long enough to gather the dust and rocks, before she made her way back to him. How could she have known that while she had been gone he had created another being of light who he hid from her when she returned. Noticing that he was starting to collect some larger rocks and some hydrogen molecules she again went off in search of materials to help him. When she returned not knowing of the two younger beings hiding behind her brother she gaped at the younger version of her brother helping him to craft the rocks into a round shape.

 

She reached out to tuck some hair behind the younger ones long pointed ear when her brother caught her hand and growled “Leave Michael alone  _ SISTER.”  _ Rearing back like she had been slapped she looked at her brother and saw that he was hiding two more, her eyes narrowed before she yanked her hand out of his grip. She spun around and retreated to her side of the universe were she focused on the darkness around her and of her very own being before tearing her own right main Wing from her body and forming it into a male version of her own body. She healed the wound enough so that she wouldn't lose more of her black - blue grace than she had given to her son, praying to the Song for him to live and for her wound to heal so that she could teach him how to dance with her. Amara was the first being to ever fall asleep, and so she could hardly protest when the Song took its left over white - blue grace and infused the child of Amara with the same level of white - blue grace as it had gave to her brother and an equal dose of black - blue grace to cover and temper the other grace.

 

When she woke she saw that her son, who she decided would be known as Sheymel, was awake and watching her. He started asking questions about everything and she did her best to answer him, and she delighted in the fact that he would dance by her side. She was happy, she had someone to dance with, someone to talk to, and someone to watch over her as she rested.

 

So of course it didn't last as she was reminded of her brothers presence when they danced across the invisible line in the universe and started taking out his planets as his younger three tried to protect the one that would eventually become known as Earth. When she felt the hand on her shoulder she sent a blast of power to knock Sheymel away. Turning towards the hand she saw briefly that it was a grown Michael who wasted no time and hit her hard in the stomach, her last thoughts before the rage, resentment, and fear clouded her mind was that Michael had grown into a fine young Archangel, and the hope that Sheymel would be safe from her now vindictive brother.

 

She might have won the fight had it been two on one and had she had both main wings still, but she didn't as her wing had yet to fully recover from creating Sheymel and it was five on one. As it was she fully embraced her destructive side and hid the creation side to better fight her brother and his four sons. She didn't see Heyael come up behind her and slide the blade into her back, what she saw was Sheymel dancing to what she thought was the beat of the Song his eyes closed tightly a single tear tracking down his face. And she was grateful that there remained one who could hear the Song as her black - blue grace sucked her into the mark on Heyaels arm, where she would be trapped only getting information of the outside of her cage when her keys hosts felt consumed by an emotion.

 

Such as when Heyael simply could  _ NOT,  _ **_WOULD NOT_ ** **_LOVE_ ** **_,_ ** the  **HUMANS** more than his Father, and rebelled leading some like minded Angels against his Father and older brother Michael. Only to be caged himself on another world his father had built since his sister was imprisoned, but not before he had given the Key to her cage to another. She was able to see very briefly though the eyes of the human man Heyael or Lucifer as they now called him had entrusted the mark to. When Cain killed his brother she caught just the faintest bit of sight and could see her Sheymel still dancing out among the universe and she managed to pull back on the Keys properties to keep it from driving Cain insane like it had Lucifer. 

 

The next time she noticed anything the Mark of Cain was being transferred to a human-  _ an Archangel capable vessel- _ who needed her power to kill a  _ Knight of Hell _ who was on earth. She was shocked when the answer to her unasked questions where answered, two human brothers had averted the Apocalypse, although the younger had said yes to Lucifer to trap him again using the advice of the by now dead third and fourth Archangels. That the older had worked as Death for a day to get the actual  Death to retrieve his brother from the cage. The thing that surprised her was the state of the youngers soul, when it had gone into the cage it was pure white - blue, yet when  Death put the soul back into the shorter body from which it came there was a black - blue spot shaped like a hand print on his shoulder, which showed on his flesh shoulder after two weeks of him having his soul back.

 

She  _ needed _ to see the universe if only for a brief moment, as when the stoic human ironically  named after one of her Brother's Angels, Castiel, had taken the Mark from Cain he was indoors. So she in a moment of strength and when her Key holder's emotions where all over the place, took control of his body just long enough to race outside of the underground Bunker. Looking up at the night sky though cobalt eyes she stared uncomprehendingly at the filled space, where there was  _ no room to  _ _ Dance _ _... _ she called out with her true voice, calling for her son, despairing when there was no reply. Thinking of one last thing to try she listened as hard as she dared while inhibiting a mortal body, however the Song was silent. She moved the mans body back down into the bunker, into his room, under the covers of his bed before she ceded control back to him feeling him fall asleep almost instantly.

 

When the younger brother found the way to remove the Mark, the key to her hell of a cage, she was both elated and murderous, so it was no surprise that when she crafted a human formed vessel capable of holding her she uttered the words “I was the beginning and I will be the END.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it please!  
> Also tell me if you spotted Sam!


End file.
